


No Longer Secret Identity

by quailbot



Category: Holy Musical B@man - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quailbot/pseuds/quailbot
Summary: Clark really just wants to know Batman's secret identity but man, he wasn't expecting this to come with feelingsSome fluff, where Clark never followed Batman home and found out who he really was
Relationships: Batman/Superman (Holy Musical B@man!), Clark Kent / Bruce Wayne (Holy Musical B@man!)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 166





	No Longer Secret Identity

Clark thought he understood what being a Super Friend meant. Working together, hurting bad guys, capes, masks, tights, the whole sha-bang! Apparently other members of the team seemed to have a different definition, a certain dark caped crusader in particular. 

Batman had warmed up quite a lot to his credit. Hell, the fact that Clark was in the Batcave as anything except a hostage was an achievement in it’s own right but there was one thing he still didn’t know - who was the man behind the mask?

He would like to say he knew him well enough. He knew he only got the paper to read the Funnies. He knew that he kept all of Dick’s drawings up on the fridge with bat magnets. And he knew that no matter how much he may complain about having Clark there, he hadn’t kicked him out. Day after day Clark showed up to the Batcave under Wayne Manor, through the guise of ‘very important Super Friends business’ but they would always devolve into the same routine. Clark would watch as Batman fiddled with circuitry in the BatPlane all while trying to get him to reveal his true identity, every attempt thus far had been a bust.

“You’re gonna have to tell me sometime Bats.” Clark pressed on, hoping the nickname alone would be enough to get the answer out of him.

“No chance, Clark.” His already deep muffled voice came out even harder to understand from underneath the main dash of the plane, absentmindedly sticking a gloved hand out, to which Clark dropped a pair of cutting pliers without hesitation.

“But that’s just the thing! You know my name! Why can’t I know yours?!” Clark was well aware that he was whining, it was just that he didn’t very much care.

Bats slid out from underneath the console, still fully dressed for crime fighting, cape and all. And on the visible half of his face a clear smirk appeared, as he looked at the hero lounging in the captain’s seat. “Because Clark,” His emphasis on the his name clear, “some of us like keeping our identities a secret, which is why my mask is lined with lead. So no one, not even you will ever know who I am.” He pointed to his face with a flourish before pulling himself back under, the small buzz of the soldering iron starting back up almost immediately.

Despite his best attempts not to be, Clark couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit dejected. Why didn’t Bats trust him? It wasn’t like he was going to tell anyone. For fucks sake he’d only tried to kill him once and even then _let him_ win the fight! So against his better judgement, Clark started to speak. “Yeah I get that that, not telling the people of Gotham and Metropolis. Keeping it from villains and whatever. But why can’t _I_ know? I thought we were supposed to be Super Friends…” 

The small buzz of the soldering iron paused, and a bolt of fear shot through Clark’s spine - he said something wrong. He braced himself for an insult and then to be immediately kicked out through the sky hatch. Undoing all of the hard work he had put in to get Bats to open up all. But much to his surprise it never came, instead a familiar grumbly voice spoke, “You have to put on your glasses.”

“Sorry?”

“I’ll tell you, but you have to put on your glasses first. That way you’ll still look like a bigger dork than me.” The masked man had slid out from under the main dash and jumped surprisingly gracefully, to land in front of the other man who had bolted up from his spot. Clark tried to look past the mask for any signs of mal intent. He couldn’t see more than usual, just blue eyes that stared at him with the same intensity. “You don’t have to, Batman understands that he can be... intimidating.” A hint of a smile.

Clark rolled his eyes, standing up to meet the other man’s gaze. “So you’re telling me if I put these on?” He rummaged around in his civilian clothes, till he found a pair of extremely thick framed black glasses, “You’ll tell me who you are? You’ll take off the mask and everything? It was this easy the whole time?” The disbelief clear in voice.

The man across from him let out a small huff of frustration, clearly not expecting it to take this long. “Yeah.”

Unceremoniously, Clark slipped the frames onto his face. They slid down his nose in a way he was sure someone would call charming. He never bothered to fix them when it happened, it wasn’t like he needed them anyway. Bats on the other hand was practically doubled over in fits of silent laughter only catching his breath when he let out a snort that Clark found rather adorable. He tried to maintain his look of seriousness, “Are ya gonna show me?”

“Yeah, yeah sure.” He said still through small giggles. Clark was just shocked he could take this whole thing so lightly. With a surprising lack of effort for a mask lined with lead, the once mysterious hero pulled his disguise off his head. With the most dramatic look he could muster, he spoke out a clear, “I’m Bruce. Bruce Wayne.”

But Clark didn’t catch much of the reveal and the rambling that followed instead he was transfixed on the rather handsome man in front of him. The mess of brown hair that flopped in to his face was combed back with a hand that landed on the back of his neck. Finally he met his eyes, fully this time and Clark was deeply disappointed they had been hidden behind that mask for so long. They sparked with the same intensity and mystery that drew people to to Batman, the same thing that had kept Clark calling him every day for two months straight. He really couldn’t get himself to focus so when he heard a soft “Wow-” he didn’t even comprehend that he had been the one that said it.

A small smile broke out on Bruce’s face, and Clark was sure he caught sight of a pair of dimples that were threatening to make his heart melt. “Pretty impressive, huh?” He could tell he was kidding but Clark wanted to agree whole-heartedly. Yes. VERY impressive.

Instead he let out a small laugh, one he could disguise as a hearty, manly chuckle if he tried, “Thanks for trusting me, Bruce.” The name felt a bit strange coming out of his mouth, he was sure he could get used to it.

A firm hand clasped him on the shoulder and his smile was back, so were his dimples. “Anytime Clark.”

And as a strange feeling of excitement and nervousness bubbled in Clark’s stomach, he was less sure than ever if he knew what being a Super Friend really meant.


End file.
